Mewtwo at Alola
by PlayRough
Summary: An amazing battle begins after Mewtwo lands at Alola. Who will win? What fate will Mewtwo choose? To be a rival or a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Mewtwo was soaring above Po City. The Alola region was so beautiful, the darkness was so strong and that was what he liked the most. A place full of sadness in a dying world, in an endless universe. Two Team Skull Grunts was battling an intruder. A Ribombee and a Poliwag versus Datrix and Pikipek.

"Pitiful." Mewtwo thought and looked down at the battle. He quickly flew down and striked to the ground between the two opposing teams. A cloud of dust run through the battlefield and covered everything, leaving the two trainers unaware of what was the cause of all this.

A big black ball was shot from the almost human arms and struck the weak Poliwag. The water-typed Pokemon was thrown into the air and crushed on the Po City's wall. "What?" it's trainer shouted and blacked out falling to the ground. The other Grund quickly raised his arm and order his Ribombee to protect itself. Right after, Datrix flew above the dust cloud and used Leafage but, blinded as it was, Datrix missed. Pikipek jumped ready to use it's beak but a strong punch hit the small bird's head throwing it right onto Dartrix wing. The frozen Pikipek fell next to the Arrow Quill Pokemon and fainted right away.

With only two Pokemons left on the battlefield, the dust vanished from the air and everyone was able to recognize the legendary Pokemon which was still standing proudly with his right arm covered in fire ready to use Fire Punch. "Ribombee, use Gust!" said the Grunt and the Pokemon trainer ordered her Datrix to Fly. Mewtwo quickly dashed through the enemy's gust and hit it's head with his blazing fist. The little bug Pokemon fell on the ground and cried before it fainted. The two Grunts screamed terrified and ran away.

Suddenly, Dartrix fell from the sky surrounded by a strong wind flow and his wings opened. Mewtwo jumped backwards and the owl crushed on the ground. His eyes turned blue and he lifted the enemy in the air before throwing it away. Datrix smacked on the ground with its health extremely low. "No!" the Pokemon Trainer shouted and ran to her Pokemon with a Super Potion in her hand.

"How fascinating" Mewtwo said and walked closely. He raised his arms and a Shadow Ball started taking form between his fingers.

"Stop!" the Pokemon trainer shouted and her tears fell on her cheeks. Suddenly Dartrix was covered in a strange bright light. The trainer stood up, her hands formed a punch. Mewtwo stepped back. "Dicidueye, use Brave Bird!" she screamed.

Her Pokemon rushed at Mewtwo and hit it so hard that he fell on the ground. Next to him, Dicidueye fainted exhausted. The legendary Pokemon stood up slowly, he was shocked. His eyes, trembling, saw the Pokemon trainer withdrawing her Pokemon. Even so, it didn't mattered that he had won. He was amazed by the Bond between the Pokemon and its trainer.

For the first time after so many years, Mewtwo felt that Alola might hold more surprises that he ever expected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go, Trumbeak!" shouts the girl and out of an explosion of light, Trumbeak flies in a big circle, soaring near the cave's sealing and then taking its position twittering happily. Just a little meters ahead, a huge Kommo-o jumps from its nest surrounded by the supportive roars of the young Jangmo-os. A strong wind flows around it as its eyes gaze on the weak foe in frond of it. Its orange aura bursts to life making its scales so much harder and stronger. The trainer is scared, she steps back with her heart knocking on her chest so hard that she thinks that her Pokemon is able to hear it.

"Trumbeak, use Pluck!" says the young girl and raises her hand full of excitement. Her Pokemon fly to the enemy with open wings. The Scaly Pokemon observes carefully and jumps to the side while the bird hits the ground with its claws, creating a small dust cloud that rise into the air. Trumbeak realizes that it missed and quickly fly away. Kommo-o jumps high and its fist rises and smacks Trumbeak's belly, throwing it right at the ceiling. A weird noise echoes inside the cave and the little bird fells on the ground fainted.

"Trumbeak, come back!" whispers the Pokemon trainer and a red light covers her precious Pokemon and returns it to its Poke Ball. Four other Pokemons lay inside their Poke Balls on her waist, quiet. All of them are waiting for her choice, ready to give their best, ready to fight until they faint. That's not what she wants, that's not what she was taught. She kicks the ground full of adrenaline; the Kommo-o watches closely. She proceeds and claps her hands at a harmonious tune that is full of determination.

A bright light rises from the entrance and enlightens every bit of the sturdy rocks around the battlefield. The small Jangmo-os close their eyes and bend their heads accepting the power that walks inside from the big entrance. A shadow that looks like a human covers the sparkling golden stand. The Z-crystal trembles under it. The enormous Totem Pokemon turns around and proudly roars at it his new enemy. Its roar made the small rocks around it feet tremble as a Hakamo-o jumps next to it and raises it arms against the light.

At the speed of lightning Mewtwo runs to the huge Dragon and before it it able to dodge, he slams his tail on its neck. Hakamo-o jumps right after ready to punch the Genetic Pokemon but while its fist is just centimeters away from its target, Mewtwo spins around and throws a huge black ball on its head. The poor Pokemon slams onto the wall and feints on the ground. Kommo-o strikes faster with its scaled clanging. Mewtwo steps back and a blazing fire flames around his fingers. Kommo-o rashes towards him and gets ready to punch him. Mewtwo jumps to the side and Kommo-o's fist land right next to him, breaking a part of the rocky wall. A blue aura surrounds it and the Scaly Pokemon is lifted to the air. It moves its arms and legs desperately and its body is suffering of unbelievable pain. All of its ally Pokemons dash to save him but Kommo-o's corpse cuts their way as it was sent flying, fainted. Its aura disappeared and all the other Pokemons ran away scared.

The girl looks at Mewtwo to thank him and he nods. Suddenly they hear footsteps, someone was there. "Finding a Pokemon that can only be defeated by such a Pokemon as Mewtwo" says a voice that gets louder and louder "is definitely going to lead you to it". A man walks from the shadows and smiles, hitting his stick on the ground.

His Persian roars next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Giovanni...". Mewtwo's voice doesn't trembles, it is calm, like he wasn't surprised. "After all this years, you still seek my powers?". The sound of his telepathic voice crashes everyone mind's walls and protection, echoing in their heads clear and loud- full of anger, memories that have been awaken. He remembers the fire, the horror, his sadness. Mewtwo shakes his head to throw away all those feeling he tried so hard to conceal but, it was pointless. The flame of his anger is burning warmer than ever before. He looks straight at Giovanni and his hands turn into fists. No... no one can fight fire with spark.

"True..." says the retired gym leader "I've lost so much, only to have another chance to see you again. To set up the perfect plan" his left hand pets the head of his Persian "There is no way... I will fail this time". A flame bursts around Mewtwo's hands and covers his fingers, which are pointing at the old man. Giovanni giggles, his hand moves from his pet's head to a single Dark Ball on his waist. "Go, Gengar!". The Dark Ball bursts into the air in a veil of darkness that swirls like an evil abyss. A big black hand comes out of the purple portal and a round black body follows. Gengar fells on the floor and his huge eyes lock on Mewtwo.

Mewtwo rushes to his enemy and the floor cracks underneath it. He raises his arm and punches the shiny opponent between its eyes, but its body disappears before the punch gets too close. Gengar's eyes appear again behind Mewtwo and the darkness connects in frond of his mouth shaping a ball. The Shadow Ball flies to its foe, Mewtwo turns right on time and his hands turn into an orb of light before an electric beam is fire towards the ball. They both explode into a cloud of smoke and fire preventing neither to get hit nor being able to see each other. Mewtwo feels a strange aura from Gengar and his body gets wrapped by a bright blue light. The Shadow Pokemon jumps from the shadows and its punch smacks on Mewtwo's shield. The Genetic Pokemon spins quickly and his tail successfully hits its enemy's head. Gengar jump back and its body becomes one with the ground and crawls quickly to him. The girl's Pokemon dodge the attack and its foe hits the wall and disappears into the darkness. The Mew's Duo member jumps high and his stored power takes form between his fingers. The green spherical ball explodes on the wall but Gengar is still hidden. A sharp pain runs across his back causing him to bend forward and making it easier for the Shadow Pokemon to strike its enemy with a Shadow Ball. Mewtwo crashes on the wall and fells on his knees on the ground.

"Ironic" says Giovanni "Show us your true power, Mewtwo. Show us the power _I_ taught you to control!". The old man raises his rod and a small stone shines on its top. "Gengar!" he shouts as a strong light surrounds him and his Pokemon "Mega Evolve!". Gengarite shines on the round Pokemon's arm. Gengar's fur turns white, its teeth shine sharper, its claws sparkle from the entrance's light bigger, its eyes gaze on its opponent more evilly and shouts filled with more power than ever before. The colorful symbol disappears and Mega-Evolved Pokemon runs to its prey.

Far away, the Order Pokemon awakens from its slamber.


	4. Chapter 4

Mewtwo's head rises and he jumps in the speed of light to the Mega-Evolved Pokemon. A huge purple blade forms between his fingers and after a quick spin it cuts its opponent, exploding into a ray of purple light. Gengar's white body appeared, almost intact, from the cloud of smoke that took place right after. The Genetic Pokemon jumps to the side and the darkness takes form around him. A big black curve moves into a large circle and strikes on the wall, with Gengar almost not dodging the attack. Mewtwo's feet rise from the ground and his body is surrounded by a think blue aura. Gengar foresaw the super effective move and proceeds to collect the remaining light around it, protecting itself. The human-created Pokemon smiles, the blue aura around him becomes thicker. A light shines above the Shadow Pokemon and dozens of orbs fell on the foe's shield, breaking it and successfully land on its head.

"Future Sight, huh?" Giovanni says understanding that he underestimate his opponent. "No, of course I shouldn't have underestimate my creation" the old man laughs and his hand grabs a Full Restore from him bag "Gengar!" he shouts and throws it to his Pokemon.

Mewtwo's eyes stare on the potion and immediately rises his arms, his finger sparkle with a blinding light and a pink veil runs across the battlefield. Gengar steps back and the light blinds its eyes causing it to miss the item. The pink waves disappear and so does the effects of the Heal Pulse they caused. Gengar looks over to his trainer who was also surprised. The Genetic Pokemon's voice rushes through their minds as he screams. A long metal structure appears between his right hand's fingers and it takes shape after a white light explosion. He rushes to his foe spinning the enormous spoon in a big circle behind his back. The Shadow Pokemon's arm is covered with darkness and jumps toward its enemy. A blue orbs appears in frond of Mewtwo and his fist gets covered by darkness too. He punches Gengar first, with double power, and throws it a lot of meters away, flinched. The spoon strikes the shiny Pokemon with so much power that Gengar cries. Fainted.

"No!" Giovanni shouts and his voice breaks between his sobs "You are not going away this time, Mewtwo. Not today". He turns around and he stretches his arms, his pupils become green from an unknown power "Rayquaza, come forth!". A roar echoes in the cave, a flame bursts from the darkness, the green dragon appears proudly "Use Dragon Ascent!". Rayquaza roars and the power gathers around it "Mega Evolve!" Giovanni says, insane.

A massive earthquake shakes the cave and a stronger roar echoes from outside the cave. The female Pokemon trainer falls on the round, covering her ears, Giovanni falls on his knees doing the same while his new Mega-Evolved Pokemon soars behind him trying to spot the intruder. Suddenly, the floor of the battlefield cracks, the roar gets louder, Mewtwo rushes next to his trainer in order not to fall into the abyssal hole. From there a black head rises, its body follows, its four blue and red tentacles move independently as it takes its final position between the two Legendaries.

"This is the end..." whispers the girl to Mewtwo "It is our final battle" she raises her arm that glows, her only hope "Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!".


	5. Chapter 5 (END)

A purple light bursts around Mewtwo, everyone's eye stare at him. A beutiful sound is heard throughout the cave, the notes fly from tone to tone; it's not a sound, it music. Mewtwo rises, his arms stretch too, he brings his knees to his chest and his arms around them. A shield of stone appears around him as the colorful aura thickens and eventually breaks the rocky cover. A strong roar sounds and the Mega Evolved Mewtwo Y soars to the ceiling.

Mega Rayquaza rushes to the Genetic Pokemon as it shoots a flamethrower towards him. Zygarde blocks his attack with its body, the fire evaporates on its body. A strong dark-purple pulse forms on its mouth and discharges to the Dragon's body, which successfully dodges it with a spin. Mewtwo flies to his rival and shoots chilly beam against it. Zygarde jumps away and stops in frond of a wall as its feet quickly stomp on the rocky surface. Rayquaza does a spin around its self and a dark ray is shot against both of its foes. Mewtwo creates a light shield around it but the Ground-type dragon tries to jump and it smacks on the roof as not only the rocks fell on it but the Brutal Swing pushes it backwards. The Mega Genetic Pokemon soars under Zygarde, as it was pushes towards it. A Shadow Ball glows between his fingers as the distance between him and this opponent extincts. The attack misses and the High Sky Pokemon gets surrounded by darkness again. A blue orbs shines in front of the human-like Pokemon and a brutal circle appears around him and strikes to every directions. The two identical attacks smash together and a massive explosion follows as the two foes get covered by a smoke cloud. Zygarde jumps back to the battlefield with every cell of its body glowing. It gets separated into a thousand cell waves and rush to the two Legendaries. Rayquaza's flamethrower appears from the smoke but it doesn't hit anyone. Mewtwo grabs the chance and uses Psychic to lift his enemy and throws it to the upcoming wave of cells. Mega Rayquaza instantly gets covered from the attack but it flies away due to its immunity. Zygarde turns and faces Mega Mewtwo Y; the waves rush towards him, the huge spoon shines majestic on his hand as it crush the cells and throw them away. The Order Pokemon reforms just in time as the High Sky dragon flies in the speed of light with its claws covered by a green light. Mewtwo soars to face him, spinning his spoon. The two Legends clash in a massive explosion as Zygarde is covered by a green light. A beam is shot from its core and shapes a huge Z under its foes.

The explosion throws behind the two trainers, the roof collapses, strong blows of wind roam inside the cave, huge rocks fell from above and hit the ground with thunderous sounds, Zygarde's cells fly in every direction as it deforms. A huge part of the ceiling above the female trainer tremble and starts to fall. The girl screams and rises her hands above her head. Suddenly, times stops. Mewtwo's eyes widen stare at his trainer as its body slowly moves towards her. The rock is so close to the girl that her finger can almost touch it. A blinding light covers her and two powerful arms catch her and lead her to the exit. The huge piece of the ceiling breaks on Mewtwo's back causing him to loose high and grunts. The lights glows more as the Mega effects disappear, Mewtwo holds the girl closer to his chest as the cave collapse behind him and his tail grows as his body takes it normal form.

His feet step hard on the ground and gently let his trainer go. The girl fells on her knees, unbalanced. She rises her head and stare on Mewtwo. Their eyes meet and the Genetic Pokemon finally realizes why he felt so connected to her. Their eyes water and their tears fell on the ground with a quiet sound. The girl stands up and hugs her Pokemon, she doesn't cares about the destruction behind them, she lets her body free, she cries, so does Mewtwo.

"I won't never let you go..." he says "never…" they close their eyes "because we are the same" his voice is the only peaceful thing to be heard around, his arms are the best thing the girl could ever wish for. Mewtwo's lips form a name. The name floats, rides the wind and eventually disappears as a beautiful melody, the most beautiful sound; but, it won't never be forgotten...

"Ambertwo...".


End file.
